Ranch
Ranch is a standard dip available in Papa's Wingeria/HD/To Go!. It is available at the start of the game. Ranch is also a standard sauce and fry topping available in Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!. It is available at the start of the game. In Papa's Cheeseria, the "Ranch Hand" badge is earned when Ranch Sauce is served to 30 customers. Customers who order this Wingeria * Allan * Big Pauly * Captain Cori * Carlo Romano * Cecilia * Clair * Cletus * Clover * Greg * Hank * Ivy * James * Kahuna * Nick * Olga * Roy * Sarge Fan * Taylor * Timm * Tony * Vicky * Wendy * Boomer (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Wingeria HD * Allan * Big Pauly * Captain Cori * Carlo Romano * Cecilia * Cecilia * Clair * Cletus * Clover * Connor * Greg * Hank * Ivy * Johnny * Julep * Kahuna * Kenji * Nick * Olga * Olivia * Pinch Hitwell * Roy * Sarge Fan * Taylor * Timm * Tony * Vicky * Wendy * Boomer (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Cheeseria Sandwich Topping * Akari * Bertha * Captain Cori * Carlo Romano * Doan * Kayla * Kenji * Nevada * Ninjoy * Olivia * Professor Fitz * Roy * Sienna * Xolo (Closer) Fry Topping * Akari * Bertha * Captain Cori * Carlo Romano * Doan * Edna * Gremmie * Hope * Kenji * Mandi * Nevada * Olivia * Prudence * Tohru * Trishna * Wally * Willow * Yui * Quinn (Closer) Wingeria To Go! * Big Pauly * Boomer * Captain Cori * Cecilia * Cletus * Clover * Georgito * Greg * Hank * James * Johnny * Kahuna * Kenji * Nick * Olivia * Papa Louie * Pinch Hitwell * Roy * Sarge Fan * Taylor * Tony * Whiff * Quinn (Closer) * Whippa (Closer) Cheeseria To Go! Build Topping * Akari * Bertha * Cameo * Captain Cori * Carlo Romano * Doan * Kayla * Kenji * Liezel * Nevada * Ninjoy * Olivia * Professor Fitz * Roy * Sienna * Wally * Whiff * Whippa * Xolo (Closer) Fry Topping * Akari * Bertha * Captain Cori * Carlo Romano * Doan * Fernanda * Gremmie * Hope * Kenji * Liezel * Mandi * Mesa * Nevada * Olivia * Prudence * Skip * Tohru * Trishna * Wally * Whippa * Willow * Yui * Quinn (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! * Bird Buster * Cheesy BLT * Rosemary Ranch * Sauce Pocket * Sour Salad * Surf and Turf Papa's Wingeria To Go! * Albino Brood * Flying Buffalo * Flamin' Fingers * Smokehouse Sampler * Tangy Trios * Triple Four * Teriberry Tray * Veggie Platter Trivia * According to his Flipdeck, Matt hates Ranch. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Wingeria Dips Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Dips Category:Papa's Cheeseria Sauces Category:Papa's Cheeseria Fry Toppings Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Dips Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Sauces Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Fry Toppings